Monster reborn
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Historia ambientada DESPUÉS del final del MANGA. Blindshipping principalmente, aunque también habrá un poco de Seto/Joey y otras parejas por ahí. YAOI, y sinceramente como no controlo lo que se escribe, es solo inspiración, para mayores de edad, pues habrá lemmon, violencia y temas oscuros (con esta introducción, nadie me censura, todo avisado XDD)


Los días y las horas pasaban entre fiestas, alegrías y mil noches de cuentos. Ahí en medio de la nada, donde dioses y almas compartían amenas.

¿Quién podría decir que la tierra de los muertos era mala?

Los dioses habitaban allí, inmateriales, comunicándose con cada uno de los seres, por medio de su alma. Materializándose de vez en cuando, jugando a intervenir en el destino de los vivos, que desconocedores, creían que eran dueños de la verdad.

Entre todos existía un grupo bastante diverso y numeroso.

Ra solía presentarse en la mesa que ellos ocupaban bastante seguido. No era común ver a dos faraones amigables compartiendo. Y es que Seto y Atem, siempre muy hermanables, solían conversar interminablemente, mientras los sacerdotes los acompañaban, recordando… solo eso pueden hacer los muertos.

Por una parte Seto contaba sobre su reinado, de lo difícil que había sido encerrar el alma de Atem junto a Zorc Necrophades. Shimon solía reír, pues encontraba gracioso el afán que tenia el más alto de ellos, para que Atem notara que se había hecho de todo para que no fuera olvidado. Quizás se sentía obligado, pues él moreno le había regalado el trono de Egipto, en señal de confianza.

Por otra parte. El chico de cabellos tricolores les contaba de las maravillas del futuro y de cómo eran ellos en el futuro.

Contaba del aura mística de Isis, y de los dramas de su vida junto a la locura de su hermano Malik y Shada solía sentirse orgulloso del papel que tenia en el cuerpo de Rashid, le gustaba saber que su futuro era altruista y que desde las sombras había ayudado a que Atem estuviera en este momento a su lado.

Hablaba del abuelo Motou (provocando que Shimon se sonrojara al notar el cariño que su faraón le tendría algún dia), de Joey, que si bien no tenia contrapartida en el grupo, solia destacar por su afán de superarse. Solían discutir sobre lo amable que era Bakura del futuro, en contraposición del rey de los ladrones. Mil veces llegaban a la misma conclusión: de no haber existido la matanza de su pueblo, quizás Bakura, habría sido un buen ciudadano.

También Seto solía enojarse cuando Atem le contaba como seria en el futuro, como la batalla de hace 3.000 años se había replicado en Battle City, pues a Seto no le gustaba recordar ese mal momento, donde su padre, el sacerdote de la oscuridad había intentado transformarlo en faraón a la fuerza.

Pero también con ello entendía el vacio de su corazón. Cada vez que veía a Kisara, se podía imaginar que ella era como su propio Mokuba. El siempre había querido un hermano, y le agradaba saber que en el futuro su sueño era realidad.

Mahado cada vez que hablan del tema solía sonreír arrogante y contento de que él no hubiera sido olvidado nunca. ¡SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UNA CARTA! Y en una de las favoritas del chico que era el faraón en el futuro. Su lazo era muy fuerte y eso lo ponía contentísimo. Ahí solía aparecer Kisara recordándole que ella también era una carta. Mana solía comentar que era una carta solo para el Faraon Seto y ahí partia una alegre discusión. La mayoría del grupo terminaba riendo. Era entretenido comprara su vida con lo que es en el futuro.

Pero las alegrías de esas tardes, solo los dioses notaban que, al menos para uno de ellos, era una farsa.

Ra podía ver como Atem sufría. Se le había negado su vida, y también su muerte, durante 3.000 años. Y todo lo había recobrado en solo un año, de la mano del que era su futuro.

Pero claro, cuando había sido encerrado, solo la esencia de lo mas puro, su infancia, había llegado al universo, reencarnando en ese chico tan ingenuo, amigable y dulce, Yuugi Moto.

Y vaya que si lo extrañaba… era sinceramente como perder parte de su alma, literalmente.

Había construido la deck perfecta, su ultímate deck. Pasaba tardes enteras tratando de ver si habría podido ganar ese duelo. Y se daba cuenta que para su patner, había sido realmente difícil derrotarlo, emocionalmente claro, pues era evidente que el pequeño había logrado armar una deck increíble. Y también se sentía orgulloso del poder que el había ganado, solo observando en las sombras. Por que desde que él había llegado a su vida, Yuugi se había replegado, había renunciado a pelear esas batallas, y aun así logro transformarse en un excelente duelista. Solo mirando.

Si, definitivamente sentía orgullo, y también pena, por que había hecho hasta lo imposible por quedarse allí, junto a sus amigos.

-Aibou… - murmuro triste. Si que lo extrañaba.

Anubis miraba, mientras jugaba con un par de vendas. Que triste era ver a esa figura. Un ser que había sido embalsamado sin alma. Lo recordaba. Una lastima no haber podido acompañar a ese ser en su largo viaje. Pero notaba que esa alma era diferente. Mal que mal, el experimento cosas distintas… encerrado con la maldad… durmiendo sin descanso, simplemente olvidado, hasta que sus recuerdos le fueron regalados, y para decir la verdad a medias, pues muchos de ellos se habían perdido consumidos por la oscuridad. Ra por su parte, sentado a su lado también lo observaba.

- que triste el destino de Atem… su lama dividida en dos, y sin poder reencontrase.

-mmmm- Ra enarco una ceja- nunca te preocupas de las almas, solo te gusta el trabajo de preparar los cuerpos…

Anubis sonrió misteriosamente.

Maat se acerco al par de dioses, y se sentó al lado de Ra. Al dios sol le comenzó una extraña sensación… algo estaban planeando esos dos.

-Oh señor- murmuro la diosa de la justicia, mientras jugaba distraídamente con la pluma del rito de juzgamiento de las almas- ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Atem viva una vida junto a sus amigos del futuro?

Ra no contestó.

- en verdad, el se lo merece, se ha sacrificado muchísimo por nuestro pueblo.

Ra enarcó una ceja.

- por lo demás- sonrió Anubis- se que su otra mitad cree en nosotros.

Ra lo miró incrédulo.

- es verdad- dijo Maat- después de lo que vieron esos muchachos, es mas que comprensible que hayan podido notar la verdad de nuestro poder.

Ra suspiró derrotado.

Osiris apareció de la nada riendo.

- ustedes siempre consiguen lo que quieren.- murmuró mientras miraba a Anubis y a Maat que, contentos miraban al faraón, y le entregó a Ra una esfera de luz. El Alma de Atem.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Hoy viene Yuugi, ¿no?- Joey miraba distraído por la ventana del auto ( mejor dicho limusina) en la que iba sentado.

A su lado Mokuba Kaiba mordisqueaba un pedazo de chocolate.

Joey no había cambiado mucho. A sus 21 años actuales, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre y bastante aguerrido, que hace 5 años atrás había acompañado a su amigo en la aventura de devolverle las memorias a su "otro yo".

Pero si algo había cambiado. Ahora trabajaba para Kaiba Corp, haciendo duelos de exhibición. Mal que mal, era finalista de Battle City y Kaiba no tenia tiempo para andar de un lugar a otro peleando.

Mokuba a sus 16, era un chico bastante apuesto. Recordaba bastante a Kaiba (había crecido MUCHISIMO, al nivel que ya era tan alto como su hermano) con una larga cabellera oscura, se declaraba acérrimo enemigo de las tijeras y se encargaba de administrar los Kaiba Land alrededor del mundo.

-Vamos Joey, no te desanimes- Mokuba no sonaba convencido.

Y es que después de que Atem volviera al mundo de los muertos, Yuugi se había dedicado a estudiar mucho la mitología. Y si bien seguía siendo el King of Games, había cambiado de a poco su estrategia de juego. Su nueva baraja era letal, y ese cambio también se había dado en su alma. El joven no se había repuesto del todo de la partida de su Yami. El mismo, mil veces lo comentaba. Sentía que le faltaba "algo". Por lo mismo el joven se radico un tiempo en Egipto, junto a Malik, Rashid y la siempre misteriosa Isis y luego se dedico a viajar por el mundo, buscando a duelistas estrellas, con la intención de volver a sentir la emoción del juego, buscando algún reto. Para él, ya no había gracia en el duelo de monstros. Ni siquiera Kaiba podía derrotarlo. Después de derrotar a Atem, a los mismos Dioses egipcios y a su propio corazón… ya nada le significaba un reto real.

Incluso Kaiba, notando eso había decidido fundar su academia de duelo ( la A: YUGI-OH GX, que para esta historia… nada tendrá que ver), para buscar un contrincante digno. El ya no tenia ganas de batallar, más después de que le contaron de los recuerdos del faraón. Comprendía que la oscuridad estaba muy cerca de su corazón, pues si bien no habia a su lado un Akhenaden, si había tenido a un Gozanburo. Ahora se dedicaba a sostener orfanatos (anónimamente, claro está) y a crear mil juegos nuevos, además de dirigir una enorme compañía. Mal que mal, a estas alturas, se contentaba con ver a Yuugi derrotado… aunque fuera una vez antes de morir.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, después de un trayecto en silencio. No es que se llevaran mal, todo lo contrario. Es solo que ambos estaban nerviosos. Yuugi habia desaparecido hace 4 años de sus vidas, buscando encontrarse a el mismo, como el decía.

Justo 14 minutos después apareció por la puerta del embarque un joven, mas bien bajito, pero bastante fibroso. Su pecho y brazos mostraban trabajo, su sonrisa, antes fácil, ahora parecía escondida en una expresión distraída. Estaba bastante moreno (los años del sol de Egipto, le había escrito alguna vez a su amigo). Vestía sus típicos trajes de cuero negro, su collar de perro en el cuello y un brazalete de oro en la mano izquierda. Quizás remante del recuerdo de su "otro yo"

-Yuugi- el grito de Joey resonó en todo el aeropuerto.

Mokuba no sabia donde esconderse por la vergüenza del comportamiento del cachorro y el nombrado sonrió tímidamente y se acerco a su amigo, entre la masa de gente que se iba agolpando a su alrededor cuando la gente reconocía a ese afamado duelista


End file.
